The Will of an Asura
by Asura Zeron
Summary: The Lich is summoned to our world by accident, our hero bravely sacrifices himself to banish it... Only with some unintended consequences. Now younger and stronger he must find a way to stop the Lich before it can return to his world and finish what it started. The man that fails will have to face the darkness of Ooo and win.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning of the end

_It's time to go on an adventure_

Chapter 1: The beginning of the end

I was feeling bored out of my damn mind. ' _At this point I kinda wish something bad would happen. Imma die of boredom soon if something doesn't happen'_ I thought while feeling increasingly exasperated with this job. It was my turn for guard duty this month and I got stuck in the damn night shift. At least in the day there would be people.

Instead here I am standing guard outside a bloody laboratory with nothing to do. ' _Why couldn't they automate this? They should just build turrets or robots to stand guard. Like in fallout 4 settlements_!' I thought. I began to lose myself in my thoughts as I began to think of ways to make it possible to automate guard duty. ' _Hmm. Should we go with fully autonomous robots or should we instead have sensors in place to detect intruders and turrets or something similar to attack them. Robots are more mobile and less likely to be hacked if they each have their own internal mainframe with preprogramed orders that can only be changed via entry of a pass...'_

" **DHAREN!"** A voice suddenly yelled. Yelling in shock, I looked towards the other guy that got stuck with me, private Johnathan. "Yeah?" I responded.

Shaking his head "Pay attention man. We have a duty to protect and guard this place with our lives." He said angrily.

John's kind of a patriotic guy. Like really patriotic. Like hangs the country's flag on top his bed and worships the damn thing like Jesus, patriotic.

I rolled my eyes and replied dryly "John, it's the middle of the night. We've got straight well lit **arrow straight** corridor smack in front of us with the only cover being the 2 benches on both sides near us. The only way anyone is gonna sneak up on us is they are invisible or the bloody batman. And if that happens we're as good as fucked." Grumbling about my lack of responsibility but seeing I had a point he kept his mouth shut.

For the next 2 hours we stood in silence watching the corridor and listening for any footsteps. I observed John to see what he would do when the boredom eventually got to him.

While I was tracing the patterns on the bench for the 6,789th time, John asked "How long more until our shift ends man?"

Looking at my rather old, yet in surprisingly good condition, watch.

"2 more hours until the shift change then we're scot free."

He nodded in agreement. Thinking that was the end of the conversation I went back to tracing the patterns on the bench when John asked "Dharen what do you think goes on in there?"

As patriotic as John is he has a good head on his shoulders and doesn't have that blind obedience that comes with that much 'love' for one's country.

Pausing my tracing, I thought for a second. "We're in the R&D labs right? So I think it's safe to say that they are probably developing weapons or some new shit. I am guessing it's not guns because this place looks a little too high tech for that."

Nodding his head he countered my theory. "Yeah but what if they are making laser guns or guns that can disintegrate people"

It never ceases to amaze me as how a guy as childish as him ended up in the army. I thought he would have ended up in the education sector.

Feeling my chuckle rumble through my chest I replied sarcastically. "Yea or they might be developing the super soldier serum and next thing you know I'll will be the next captain America!"

Frowning John forged ahead with his explanation. "But you gotta admit it might be possible man. There's lasers that can through steel..."

"At point blank range bro. Technology is not nearly advanced enough for lasers to be effective at anything longer than a few meters" I said as I cut him off.

"So? This is the military man. They will try and weaponise everything. Everything is a weapon and our enemies fear us. We hit the enemy with curveballs man. We think outta the box. That's why we win."

Getting bored I just responded with a "Hn" or a short "Yes" while I thought _'Bruh do I look like I give a fuck_.' Feeling bored I decided to focus my senses on my surroundings.

I let John's chatter fade into the back ground. I let my eyes drink in every detail of John. From the way he moved when he spoke to the way his hands twitch just as he begins to move and how his brown eyes appeared to light up with curiosity and excitement. How his smooth brown skin stretched and bent, making it seem as if he had smooth creamy chocolate for skin.

I made myself become hyper aware of my all the sounds I heard. The way my heart beat a heavy and steady rhythm. To the faint scratching sounds my uniform made as it brushed against my boots. I listened to, not what John was saying instead how he spoke. How he emphasised his words the subtle black accent that seemed to underlie his words. I listened to faint howling sound. " _Wait what? Hang the fuck on_ " I thought, curious as to where that sound was coming from. I turned to John and said "John shut up I think I hear something" tersely.

"Wha?.." he responded while his mouth hung open comically at being interrupted so suddenly. I swiftly put my hand over his mouth as he was about to reply and closed my eyes.

There it was that howling. ' _What the hell? We're underground! The fucking hell?_ ' I thought curiously. I followed the sound to the metal door. Placing my ear to the door, there it was. That howling. Only it didn't sound like the wind or a wolf's howl. It sounded like a person screaming. It sounded **wrong**. I felt shiver travel up my spine as that feeling got stronger.

My instincts began to go off. They told me to run. Instead I turned to John and said "Call for back up now. I think something went wrong."

He simply went "It's only another hour until the shift change wait for abit man."

"Dude I am serious something is wrong. Don't you hear it and don't you feel that wrongness" I insisted.

John looked at me incredulously "Yeahh no. I think the lack of sleep might be getting to you."

"John I am not fucking around. There's something wrong and..."

Before I can finish my sentence we hear a dull thud from the other side of the door.

We are instantly on guard. Drawing our weapons, John tries to radio in for back up only to get a loud screech from his radio.

Meanwhile the feeling of wrongness was getting stronger and stronger.

"It's probably Anbu he probably slipped and fell" John said. At first glance he appeared calm but the tightness of his shoulders and how his grip on the gun tightened told a very different story.

Ignoring the wrongness, I laughed and said "Pshh. What are you saying knowing him he probably knocked EVERYONE down went he went down." While giving him a carefree smile.

Chuckling John went to unlock the door trying to appear fearless. But the slight hesitation in his normally sure movements gave away his fear.

Patting his shoulder reassuringly I said "Don't worry dude .Worst case scenario something exploded and a few people got injured or killed. What, do you think they summoned a magical suuuppper demon?" in an Indian accent.

Laughing he opened the steel door.


	2. Chapter 2: True evil

_**Chapter 2: True evil**_

The smile on my face was wiped straight off. The feeling of wrongness increased tenfold. The normally pristine lab was totalled. Lab equipment was strewn everywhere, tables where over turned and Anbu was not the cause this time.

The clear sign being Anbu lying at our feet. I heard a sharp gasp from John. I kneeled down and turned Anbu over to see if he was alright. His throat was torn out.

I thought ' _shit sure hit the fan hard'_

I smoothly stepped over the body disregarding it and looking at the green smoke that seemed to be everywhere. There were **glowing green claw marks** on the walls.

That peaked my curiosity

' _The actual fucking hell. What the fuck did that do, better yet what killed them and how do I kill it_?' I thought as I smoothly stepped over the bodies of the researchers and ventured further into the lab. Following my lead Johnathan had drawn his weapon and followed me through the lab.

There were more bodies and more claw marks that seemed to ooze out wrongness along with some other dubious liquids.

I moved to inspect one of deeper ones.

"Sweet baby Jesus fucking Christ on a Bloody tricycle" I mumbled while I inspected a rather deep gash on the steel wall.

I turned to John about to ask him to look for survivors so we can get the fuck outta here but the words died on my lips.

He looked terrified. The 1.8 meter tall giant looked meek. And afraid. Very afraid...

He was frozen stiff with fear. His brown skin looked pale. I didn't even know us brown skins could even become that pale.

Then out of nowhere the feeling of wrongness changed it turned into something sinister. Malicious. _**EVIL…**_ It hit me with the force of a truck going full speed. ' _God fucking dammit what the fuck!'_ I thought as my body froze in shock.

I forced my head to turn to where John was looking.

"Well shit" I deadpanned as a 2 and a half meter tall giant rounded the corner of the lab. He… or it had a dress made of various rags with a short, frayed and dirty cape. Pale rotting skin covered its body, its hands were tipped with the claws that gouged steel and its right arm was bare stark white bone that somehow moved. Where its lips should have been where 2 pieces of rotting flesh which were just hanging there. It had a massive horn resembling a great stag while the other was broken revealing the putrid decaying bone marrow inside.

It had no nose and sunken cheeks while its eyes were nothing but bottomless pits with a pale green light at its centre. Gazing into them like John had, I felt the world go cold. It felt as if I just got dropped straight into the middle of an artic storm. The cold bite and tore at my skin, it seeped into my very bones. The world went dark as only the... the thing stood there with its ever grinning face.

John collapsed while I fell to one knee. As the world grew colder and colder and the feeling of **EVIL** increased. It spoke...

It said it was the _**LICH.**_ We had apparently summoned it. It destroyed humanity once and it was going to do it again. At that point I thought ' _Fuckin hell they actually did summon a demon_ '.

I focused hard. I found my centre and tuned it out. I took a steadying breath. And laughed. I knew what I was gonna do. There was no way in hell 2 ordinary guys were gonna kill a bloody demon. So simple, 1 dies while the other lives. I knew no one was alive so there was no point trying to find survivors. I sighed as I realised I was about to die.

I turned to John and said "Run and get back-up. I got this…" I put a hand on his shoulder in an effort to reassure him. I looked him in the eye and saw his terror. His fear for himself. His fear of failure. His sheer **terror** that the country he loves was going to die.

I let him see the only thing in my eyes… The utter complete lack of fucks I gave.

Grinning I grabbed the magazine from his gun and the spare magazine he had on his belt and ran head first while shooting at the Lich.

"Go fuck yourself in whatever hole you came out of!" I yelled.

The suddenness of the attack allowed me to deliver a powerful kick to its chest and send it flying.

It crashed into the table behind it and slumped onto the floor.

"Well that was easy" I thought.

The Lich began to get up.

"God dammit" I thought as shot its head.

The bullet bounced off and didn't even faze it. It simply got right back up and proceeded to say "That was not a wise choice boy" calmly as if I just threw a piece of paper at it.

Looking around for something to use I saw how the researchers were able to 'summon' the Lich.

To my left at the end of the hall way was pitch black portal. The roiling darkness inside the portal seemed alive yet was confined to a perfect oval. The light and air around the portal seemed to bend towards it as if were being sucked into it.

"JOHN YOU PATRIOTIC ASSHOLE GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" I yelled at the top of my lungs feeling my chest vibrate from the loudness.

Hearing the sound of his heavy and rapid steps I turned my attention to the thing in front of me.

A mass of swirling green energy began to gather at its hands. I threw myself out of the way just as the blast eviscerated the body behind me. ' _The fuck am i supposed to get him over there_?' I thought as I came out of the roll.

I ducked behind tables, chairs and rolled out of the way of its blasts. After I got up from the 4th blast it charged at me.

' _For a thing that looks and smells like a corpse it moved pretty fucking quick_ ' I thought calmly.

As it neared I picked up the body under me, ' _Andrew'_ a small part of my mind whispered, and used it as a shield. Its claws tore through the body while I took a quick step back. Before it could charge me again I emptied my gun as fast as I could into its face staggering it. I drew my knife and took a deep breath then threw myself into the feeling of **EVIL**. My skin felt like it was crawling with worms, my guts felt like they being kneaded and twisted. Holding my breath I relaxed my muscles and I became like a stone in a river, letting the feeling flow over me but not through me.

Using my knife I stabbed the thing in the shoulder effectively dislocating it while I grabbed its other arm and its torso. I simply lifted it up and charged towards the portal.

I felt its claws dig savagely into my back in its efforts to stop me. Blood gushed out of the wound and trickle down my uniform .

But I didn't give a flying fuck. I didn't care about anything. I knew I was about to die yet I was not worried. I didn't live for anything at least I could die for something.

" _Eh looks like I am about die soon. Well time to burn in hell I guess. I had a good run."_ I thought calmly as I ran towards the portal while the Lich stabbed me through the back. I felt the claws puncture my lung and liver.

Even though I didn't care. It still stung like a bitch. I felt the claws pierce my organs again again as hot roiling agony flowing through me.

But I ignored it and charged towards the portal pumping my legs as fast as I could.

"SEE YOU IN HELL BITCH" I bellowed as the Lich struggled and roared in frustration. I threw the both of us into the portal. As my vision started to blur from the blood loss, I saw the darkness of the portal and felt the cool swirling darkness envelope me as I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3: Ooo no

_**Chapter 3: Ooo shit**_

Bursts of light appeared before my eyes.

I felt my body being torn asunder. I felt skin and muscle tear. Bones shattered. My world was pain and agony for what felt like eternity. Then it stopped.

I heard screaming. I felt a world die

I saw a world being born from the remains of a dead star.

I saw it blossom with life. I saw it thrive.

I saw it die when a green meteor smashed into the world razing its surface and burning its sky.

The world turned white as if in response to the searing red heat it just suffered.

I saw the world return to a healthy green and blue.

A chunk if the world was torn from it. Eviscerated by some unknown force. Then I saw it. The Lich… I saw it. It walked forward with mushroom clouds at its back. I saw humanity die.

I saw the swirling darkness of the portal.

I began to see faces flash by me.

A yellow dog turned blue as it streaked past me.

A blue man wearing a crown, with a nose that looked sharp enough to pierce flesh. He had a large mass of snow white hair and a giant beard.

I saw a pink girl standing regally with dark pink glossy hair.

I saw a scared little girl that grew into a jaded teenager. She was thin and lithe with skin as pale as a corpse yet bright like moonlight with a wild mane of smooth black hair that went past her feet.

I saw a girl born of fire and anger. With a jewel in her chest.

I saw a snail waving.

I saw a worm with a human face.

I saw candy that looked like people.

I saw the gingerbread man.

I saw the Lich's eyes.

I saw a man wearing a brown jacket resembling a scientist screaming silently.

I saw a monster with a giant head resting on a human body and many tentacles changing into a man with pointy ears and teeth, in an impeccable black suit wearing a weird medallion.

I saw a giant blue man with the half of the Lich's face and its eyes.

I see Abraham Lincoln sitting on a throne.

I see a red person wearing a red dress, with a floating head a face with four faces standing next to him.

I see an old Indian man asleep and beside him a yellow shadow.

I stared at a golden glittering owl and felt it stare back as I flew past it.

I see a young boy wearing a bear hat abandoned in a forest.

I see little green men with pointy years being abused by a mad man with cruel slanted eyes.

I see a sour yellow man EATING his subjects and mistreating them.

I see skeleton of a man with a deer's head inhaling a wispy smoke from a corpse.

I see a city full of lies and thieves.

I see men capturing others and imprisoning them.

I see women and children being raped.

I see murder and pillage.

As I fall faster and faster. I see a young boy abandoned in a forest crying out. I reach out towards the vision only for it to dissipate.

I see the young boy again, older now and fighting monsters. I see him alone. I see him suffer from heartbreak and loss.

I see the innocence in him dull the boy dying, and changing into a jaded man.

Normally when I see injustices I wouldn't give a fuck and even the most heinous of atrocities would not even garner a reaction.

But something in me woke up. I felt fire begin to sing through my veins down my arms, through my heart and through my legs. It burned. My very being was burning. But the pain didn't affect me I felt myself grow stronger as I struggled towards the visions. I reached my hand out through the darkness and touched them.

The world went white as I descended back into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4: A Painful Landing

_**Chapter 4: A painful landing**_

I woke up to a jackhammer going off in my head. I blearily opened my eyes and looked around. ' _The hell am I even alive. Where am I?'_ I thought as I began to get up only to hit by wave of dizziness that forced me back down.

' _Must have a fucking concussion. Sweet baby Jesus what the hell happened?'_ Looking around I noticed I was in the middle of a clearing.

' _What the hell happened...'_ I thought as I looked on in wonder at my surroundings.

Then I remembered what I saw when I flew through the darkness.

' _Fucking hell who were they. WHAT were they?!'_ I thought in shock as I tried to process what I had seen and what had happened.

' _Who were those people? The hell did I see Abraham Lincoln? Did I see a snail wave at me? Wait THE LICH!'_ I realised if I survived the Lich most probably did too.

I grabbed my gun and bolted to my feet. Or tried to at least... I flew a meter up into the air when I moved and at the same time my boots and pants began to slide off me.

I hit the ground face first and lay sprawled there, with a face full of mud trying to figure out how I managed to JUMP A FULL METER INTO THE AIR!

Groaning in pain I slowly crawled to a nearby tree.

Propping myself up against it I tried to tighten my boots and belt thinking they must have come undone when I went through the portal.

Looking down at them I realised both my boots and pants hadn't come undone.

I had shrunk.

I don't know how but I did.

' _At this point nothing surprises me.'_ I thought dejectedly. Propping myself against the tree I began to slowly get up. Bracing one hand against the tree and using the other to hold my pants up I slowly stood and looked around.

I took a deep breath, I closed my eyes and listened like I normally would. I heard animals moving in the forest. I heard my racing heart.

I heard birds chirping. I heard a tree fall. But I didn't hear any sounds of Civilisation.

The distinct lack of the roar of car engines or any man made sound for the matter told me I was deep in a forest.

Opening my eyes I studied the tree to try and figure out what kind of forest I was in.

The tree was an oak and the air was not humid. I wasn't in a tropical rainforest.

' _So I'm not in the southern hemisphere. That leaves me in the northern hemisphere then. Holy shit I am far from home. Hehe looks like I am not in Kansas anymore'_ chuckling at my own joke I jolted in surprise as I heard a loud roar. That sent me flying straight up again. "FUCK!" I yelled as I landed painfully on my rear. Rubbing my chest and without making my voice higher than it should be I said "What is this?" Normally when I did this my voice became low enough that it made my chest rumble. My friends have said that it sounds like thunder when I yell but, that thunder was missing. My voice was definitely much higher than it should be. Rubbing my neck my fears were realised. My Adams apple was gone.

' _Fuck me. I didn't shrink I became younger'_ I thought.

Sighing in frustration I decided to take inventory before I even thought about moving.

I peeled off my top and my vest, I winced slightly as the dried blood ripped the fine hairs off my chest.

There were smooth light brown lines where the Lich's claws pierced my chest.

' _Huh my back must be in the same situation.'_

I frowned as I stared at the state of my clothes. My undershirt was completely red, had holes everywhere and was ruined. The uniform was in the same condition the only difference being the once green uniform was now very dark green. The vest on the other hand fared much better holes it had were only in the back. It was only mostly covered in blood instead of being completely bloody.

I groaned in frustration as I noticed my chest and abs had lost all muscle definition.

' _Fuck well looks like I need to start training from scratch'_ I thought in frustration.

I proceeded to empty my pockets and see what I had.

' _Hell yeah'_ surprisingly my phone survived the trip through the portal. Grinning I unlocked it and tried to call 999.

Only to notice I had no reception. Growling in frustration I thought ' _Oh for fucks sake'_

After thoroughly searching my pockets I took stock of what I had.

A fully charged portable charger which doubled as a flashlight.

An actual flashlight that would last me a few days.

A standard issue handgun with a full magazine of 7 bullets.

A standard issue rifle with a full magazine and a half full magazine.

My combat knife.

A baton.

A walkie talkie.

A pair of green socks.

A pair of headphones.

A bit of random string that was in my pocket.

A pen.

A small notebook.

My wallet with 30 bucks and a bunch of cards.

Stripping off all my undershirt I cut it into thin strips that I used to tie my pants to keep them from falling. I then stuffed the remaining strips into my shoes to make up for the sudden decrease in foot size.

' _Damn I think I shrunk at least 3 sizes.'_

I proceeded to repack my gear and wear my shirt and vest.

' _I got to find a stream or a river to clean off all this blood, but first'_

Taking a deep breath I began the ridiculously difficult task of moving. I slowly got up, making sure to use the bare minimum amount of force needed so that I didn't launch myself up **again…**

Once I stood, I gingerly took a step forward. Only to launch myself forward and ram right into the ground. Wiping the dirt from my eyes as I got up, I thought ' _That portal must have increased my strength or something. I might be stronger than I was before or my strength is the same but I am lighter thus resulting in my strength appearing to have increase.'_ Deciding to see how strong I actually was, I steadied myself, took a deep breath and jumped as high as I could.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled as I went up. It felt like I was on the moon. I felt so light and boy was I high, high up that is. I could reach out and touch the leaves.

As I began to descend I out a joyous laugh.

' _This is amazing. I am a bloody superman.'_

As I landed I jumped around a few more time getting a feel of my newfound strength, and enjoying the hell out of it.

My fun was interrupted when I heard that roar again, this time followed by women's scream.

' _Animal attack'_ I thought as I began bounding towards the sound.

"HOLD ON I AM COMING TO SAVE YOU!" I bellowed as I launched myself off the side of a tree. It was like being in a bouncy castle, but it was on the moon. I was so light and fast. I was always fast mind you, fastest guy in the platoon for both short distance and long distance running.

But this… This made everything I used to be able to seem like a joke. I laughed and enjoyed the feeling of the wind in my hair, as I moved even faster in the direction of the screams.

Another loud roar tore through the forest, followed by a terrified scream.

' _Better hurry, she might die. I wonder what animal it is? '_ I thought as I got to a dark cave.

' _Please tell me this isn't where the screams are coming from.'_ Unfortunately the universe hated me, as I heard a roar and another scream come from the cave.

Cursing under my breath I drew my gun and walked into the cave. Before I tripped and fell. As it turns out jumping around like a rabbit was a lot easier than walking, and I still wasn't used to my enhanced strength.

' _God dammit, I don't have time for this.'_

As I slowly got up I heard another scream, this time it sounded less like one of terror and one of pain.

' _I am going to regret this. Scratch that this is a dumb decision all around.'_

Cursing I drew my knife and launched myself into the cave. 


End file.
